Defining Moments
by Kariesue
Summary: Snippets of dialogue from selected episodes with added scenes that would have been pivotal moments in redefining John and Teyla's relationship.
1. Hide and Seek

**.**

**.**

**DEFINING MOMENTS**

_by kariesue_

_**A/N:**_ These little snippets have dialogue from the show with added scenes that would have been pivotal moments for redefining John and Teyla's relationship. I will write more as time allows. I am starting with Season One, although am not doing every episode, just a select few.

These were written for the LJ J/T Beya Secret Elf Exchange.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Atlantis is not mine I am sad to say. Parts of this story are from the show and belong to the writers and producers. I just added my two cents by showing what _should_ have happened. Italics are directly from the episodes.

_**Rating:**_ K + for now

**Thanks:** To Sagey as always, just because. To Camy who actually got me to write something short.

**feedback:** always welcomed and appreciated.

.

'_**Hide and Seek'**_

_This episode was written by Robert C. Cooper_

_._

John caught up with Teyla as she said good night to the Athosian children. "_Uh, listen, Teyla_."

Teyla turned and flashed him a smile. She was impressed with how good he was with children. His stories were a bit strange but then she knew very little about his world. She _would_ like to know more.

"_Don't tell McKay what I said about the hockey not being a real man's sport cause it's a Canadian thing they're a little touchy about._"

John looked at her hoping she would agree. Although he really just liked _looking _at her.

Teyla tilted her head and raised one eyebrow. "_I am interested in hearing more about this um … football you say you like so much_."

John smiled and pointed to her. "_I can do one better. Come here_." He pointed his thumb behind him and walked quickly away. Teyla decided she should follow him. Truthfully after his loyalty in rescuing her and assisting her people in escaping the Wraith, she thought she would follow him anywhere.

She caught up with him outside the small room that had been assigned to him for temporary quarters and saw him reach inside his bag and pull out a slim object. He turned around and grabbed her hand and led her back to the area near the control room. It was a large room that had been set aside with a few couches and a large screen on one wall.

Teyla watched as John set up one of their machines they called a computer and inserted the thin, flat object into one of the compartments. She was still astounded at the technology that these people had. She knew the Ancestors had possessed such knowledge but these people were not the Ancestors, although some of them were most certainly descendents as they were able to control many parts of the city.

John Sheppard was one such person. And that intrigued her. _He _intrigued her and not just because he was a descendent of the Ancestors. He was different from many of the military men and women who had come to this place. She could not quite put a name to what it was that made him so different but whatever it was, she enjoyed it very much.

John pulled Teyla to sit next to him on the couch while he started up the football game that he had brought with him. He loved this one and Doug Flutie had done an amazing job. He started describing the game to Teyla and loved how she gave him her rapt attention. She even asked questions and made comments as the game warmed up and she really began understanding the rules.

After the first quarter she was leaning in closer to him. He wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to be close to ask questions and hear his explanations or if she really liked being close to him. He decided to test out the waters. He leaned in closer and as he pointed out a rule of the game, he placed his hand on top of hers and gave a little squeeze. She gave him one of her beautiful smiles and squeezed his hand back. But neither one let go of the other's hand. He took that as a good sign.

They were sitting pretty close and he was just thinking he would try an arm around her shoulder or at least the back of the couch when he heard footsteps outside the door and looked up to see McKay and then Ford traipsing in with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands.

He immediately moved a bit back from Teyla and released her hand as Ford plopped himself on the chair across from John. McKay scowled as the popcorn was passed around. He still had his personal shield on and couldn't actually get any food into his mouth. John let out a sigh as he realized his little intimate moment with Teyla was at an end.

They finished watching the game and Elizabeth had even come to pout that she hadn't been invited. Well, she was his boss and she didn't even like football anyway. Why would he invite her? And he had been trying to earn points with Teyla and teach her a little something about Earth culture. Even though they had been interrupted he was still happy to see she had shown so much interest.

When the game was over, John lingered a few minutes after Ford and McKay had left, hoping maybe Teyla would linger as well. Luck was with him, she did.

John looked through the window to see who might be watching and when he saw that it was really only McKay who seemed eager to get him to help with some Ancient technology, he sighed.

"I guess I've got to go help Dr. McKay or he'll start having one of his little hissy fits and guilt me into it by saying he's dying."

"I understand, Major," Teyla answered. "I should probably retire so I am able to be up early to assist in any way I can tomorrow. I appreciate that you showed me this sport that you enjoy so much. It was very interesting. I would like to continue to learn more about your world if you would care to share the information with me."

McKay had turned away and was speaking to Peter Grodin so John reached for Teyla's hand and quickly said, "I'd love to teach you more but maybe next time we can do it in my quarters where we won't be interrupted by popcorn salesmen."

Teyla's eyes twinkled. "But I very much enjoyed the popcorn as well. I do agree though that it would be easier for me to focus on what you are telling me without _other_ distractions."

John's grin grew and he could tell by the look on her face that she might have the same thoughts as him.

"I'll look forward to next time then, Teyla," John promised her and dropped her hand as McKay started yelling for him again.

Teyla threw him a sassy look and replied, "As do I, Major."

John knew that when they got together next time, the first thing he'd do is insist she call him _'John'._

.

.


	2. ThirtyEight Minutes

.

**'_Thirty-Eight Minutes'_**

_episode written by Brad Wright_

_._

"_How are you feeling?_" Elizabeth Weir asked John Sheppard as he reclined in the infirmary bed.

John gave a wry smile and answered, "_Starving_."

John looked around the room as the rest of his team chuckled. Rodney, Teyla and Ford had been standing near his bed when Weir had shown up. Their loyalty showed that he had chosen the right people for his team.

Rodney snorted and said, "_Ah, he's got quite the hickey but Dr. Beckett says he'll be fine in a few days_."

Teyla looked at John and saw that the ordeal had taken quite a bit out of the usually enthusiastic man. "_We should let you rest_."

John stared right at Teyla and made sure he caught her eye. Her concern for his health was appreciated but he was still hungry. "_No, you should get me food_."

Teyla smiled back at him and he knew he could count on her to make sure he got some.

"_I think we can arrange that_," Weir actually verbalized it.

"_Welcome back, Sir_," Ford added as the group started to walk away.

John thought of what had transpired in the jumper and tried not to visibly shake. "_I have to admit, it _is_ a pleasant surprise._"

Weir looked back when he spoke and looked curiously at him. "_By the way, what were you gonna say_?"

John was confused. "_When_?"

"_Before_," Elizabeth clarified. "_When you thought, … you know_…"

"_Oh, that_," John responded. _When I thought I was toast and wouldn't make it back to Atlantis actually breathing_. Was she serious? Did she really think he would just spill his guts now that he knew he would be fine? She didn't want to hear what he had to say when he thought it was the end but _now_ she wanted to know.

"_I didn't want you to say it at the time but now I'm curious_."

John took a deep breath trying to hide his annoyance. "_I was gonna say …_," he paused trying to figure out what to say now. He sure as hell wasn't about to tell her the intensely emotional stuff he was prepared to spill while the bug was attached to his neck so he needed to make something up; something nice. Hopefully that would appease her. It usually did. He finally finished, "_Take care of each other_."

"_That's nice_," she smiled and John chuckled silently to himself. He knew she would think that. Weir was very sentimental that way.

"_Ya,_" John gave a little response.

"_And, uh, indeed we did_," Rodney confirmed.

"_Yes, you did_," John placated the child that was Dr. Rodney McKay. "_Thank you. Again_."

The others all started to move away and Weir turned back yet again. John wondered what she wanted this time.

"_You weren't really gonna say that, were you_?"

"_I have no idea what you're talking about_," John replied hoping she would take the hint that he really wasn't gonna spill the beans. He knew they had barely been here a month but she should know by now he wasn't the most forthcoming guy around.

"_I didn't think so_," she responded back and moved out of the room.

John sighed in relief that she had finally stopped trying to play psychologist and get at his psyche. He rested his head back against the pillows and tried to rest. He wasn't sure how he would do this with his stomach growling the way it was. The noise alone would keep him awake.

Several minutes later Teyla crept quietly back into the infirmary with a tray laden with a turkey sandwich and some warm soup. She knew Dr. Weir was quite busy with the important job of running the city and so she decided to ensure that Major Sheppard indeed got something to eat.

She moved softly to find him reclining back with his eyes closed. She knew he had claimed hunger but she also knew he needed rest. She set the tray on the table next to him and stared at his relaxed face. She felt relief course through her when she compared this with the agony he had been in earlier.

She knew Major Sheppard was a very strong man but even he was at his limit today. She still could hear the cries of pain echoing through the Puddlejumper when the Iratus bug had been subjected to salt water. Her breath hitched at the memory and she physically shuddered.

She turned to leave, hoping he would rest and heal when she heard her name called out.

"Teyla."

She swung back around and smiled at him. "Major, I did not mean to disturb you. I merely brought you some food for when you felt well enough to eat it."

"That would be now," John nodded and attempted to sit up.

Teyla moved swiftly over to assist him and saw that he was still weaker than he would admit. She was not surprised. The insect had been attached to his neck for quite some time, feeding, and his arms and legs had gone immobile with this attack on his system.

She propped up his pillows behind him then rolled the table so it was right in front of him. "I will leave you in peace."

"How about you keep me company while I eat instead," John insisted then chuckled. "That way if I still need more, you can get it for me."

Teyla chuckled too, very sweetly and John was glad she had come back. She had been amazing while he had been incapacitated. He couldn't have asked for anyone more caring and in tune with his needs. And right now he needed food.

He lifted a shaky hand and reached for the soup spoon but when he saw his hand tremble he figured soup wasn't the best option right now. Maybe once he got something else in him the shakes would stop. He was thankful at least that he could actually feel most of his limbs but they were still numb and lethargic in spots.

He lifted the sandwich and tried to unwrap the plastic on it but found that too wasn't as easy as he thought. Teyla saw his dilemma and offered to take the plastic off. After she did, she handed him one half of the sandwich and put the other back on his tray. This, John managed to get up to his mouth.

He took a hefty bite and chewed while observing Teyla who was just standing near the side of the bed. He patted the empty area near his knees indicating she should sit. He couldn't really say anything as he was still chewing.

Teyla slid onto the bed where he had touched and rearranged some of the food on his tray so he could reach it better. After John had finished the rest of the sandwich, he took a second to lean back and relax.

"Thanks, Teyla. I know it's not the best company to sit and watch someone eat but no one likes eating alone."

He took a few sips from the water bottle then smiled back at her. "I want to thank you for everything you did back in the jumper. I really appreciate it."

Teyla shook her head slightly. "It is no more than you would have done for any one of us. And even with your pain you still showed concern for the rest of us. You are a very special man, Major Sheppard."

John rolled his eyes and looked embarrassed. Teyla had discovered since she had known him that he was a very humble person. He did not like to boast of his accomplishments and often made jokes about himself to keep from being the center of attention. She found it quite attractive. She found _him_ quite attractive.

But this was something she would not reveal to him, certainly not unless she felt perhaps he shared her attraction. But the Major was not one to share much of anything with anyone. Everyone on base had come to realize this very quickly.

Teyla was about to get up and take her leave when he reached out and pulled on her hand. He gave her another quirky smile and nodded at the tray. "You want my fruit cup? I don't offer it to just anyone you know."

Teyla chuckled and her smile grew wider. He was so charming she wondered how anyone could resist him. Or any woman, anyway. She knew she should let him get some rest but he had offered and so she felt duty bound to keep him company.

"If you insist," she answered as she picked up the cup and tugged the cover off. "Do you not wish to eat your soup?"

His eyes grew glum and he confessed, "I'm not sure my hands are steady enough to keep it from spilling all over me."

"Would you like me to assist you?" Teyla offered.

John rolled his eyes again. "I'll feel like a stupid baby having to be fed."

"We could do it together," Teyla suggested. "I will only assist you in keeping the soup bowl and your hand steady. You will do the actual feeding."

"You sure?" John asked.

Teyla put the fruit cup back on the tray and picked up the bowl of soup. She moved it toward his face and indicated for him to pick up the spoon. He was able to do that and he lifted his other hand to wrap around the soup bowl also. Teyla moved her other hand to cover his holding the utensil.

He scooped the spoon into the bowl and Teyla kept it from spilling all over the place. He managed to get it to his mouth and swallow. They repeated this for a few minutes until John figured he'd had enough. As much as he had enjoyed having Teyla's hand around his, he still felt ridiculous needing the help.

"I think that's enough for now. Thanks, Teyla."

"Are you done with this?" she indicated the food on the tray. John nodded and relaxed against the pillows again. Teyla pushed the rolling table away from his bed and started to rise.

"I will allow you to get some rest now that you have been fed. I will check on you in the morning to see how you are."

John smiled and Teyla began moving toward the door. She looked back one last time and saw a strange expression on Sheppard's face. She took a few steps back.

"Is everything all right, Major?"

John's smile grew sheepish. "I just realized I need to use, … you know," and he tilted his head in the direction of the rest room. He moved the covers and attempted to slide off the bed.

Teyla could see that his legs were hardly steady yet and she rushed to his side.

"This is ridiculous!" Sheppard moaned as he wrapped his arm around Teyla's shoulder. "I don't know why these damn legs won't work right."

"They were not working at all just a few hours ago," Teyla pointed out. "Even though Dr. Beckett feels you will be fine, I believe that the insect sapped much of your strength just like a Wraith. Hopefully it will be restored with adequate sleep and rest."

"Mmm," Sheppard groaned and slid one foot in the direction of the bathroom. Teyla helped him walk all the way over then positioned him near the toilet.

"I will be right outside the door if you need further assistance."

She closed the door and waited just a few minutes then Sheppard opened the door again still drying his hands on a paper towel. Teyla took it and threw it away for him then ducked under his arm again. She had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against her. She wished she had the courage to tell him but Athosian women had it stressed from an early age that the men made the moves toward partnership and intimacy, not the females.

That still did not stop her from enjoying her hand on his back and one on his front as she guided him back to his bed. She lowered Sheppard into the bed and his arms remained around her shoulder as she leaned down to assist his feet back under the covers.

She tucked the covers up around his waist and he gave her that charming smile again; the one that always melted her heart. She actually took in a deep breath when he reached for her hand and tugged it so she was sitting next to him again.

"Thank you, Teyla. I'm sorry to be so much trouble. You've been great."

"It is no trouble at all. I am happy to do it." She tried to loosen her hand but he held tight and she did not dare hope he could truly want to continue holding her hand for some reason other than friendship. She stared up at the bandages on his neck and shuddered at the memory of how he got injured.

John subconsciously touched the wound and snickered, "I got the world's biggest hickey and I didn't even have the fun you usually get with one."

Teyla looked confused. "What is this _hickey _that both you and Dr. McKay spoke of?"

"Oh, uh …" John looked embarrassed. "Well, it's a mark that's left when two people engage in … well , I mean when a guy and a girl … you know they get close and one sucks on the other's neck. It kind of leaves a mark."

"Oh," Teyla looked curious and John wondered if she hadn't ever had that happen. That'd be a real shame but then maybe he could introduce her to the activity. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts but having his arm around her shoulder and her hands on his torso, brought some feeling to him that stoked those he'd had when they'd first met. He had tried to keep them hidden but now wondered why.

"So, Athosians don't give each other hickeys?" John grinned.

"I have not had one, no and I do not remember of anyone else bearing such a mark."

John pulled her in playfully and stuck his face near her neck. "I could make you the first."

Teyla actually giggled and wondered what her people would say if they saw their leader giggling like a little girl. But this man had a way of making her feel giddy inside. She wondered what he would do if she accepted the offer. But she knew she would not. At least not now. But perhaps she could give him a small clue that maybe she would be open to something along those lines in the future.

Teyla pushed playfully back at Sheppard but kept her hands on his arms. "Perhaps another time, Major. I fear it could take too much energy for you to be efficient right now."

Sheppard's hands stayed around her waist and his face stared straight into hers. "All right. But I get a rain check." His eyes bore into hers and Teyla could see he was serious. The breath that went in and out of her mouth was very shaky.

She nodded slowly and whispered close to his lips. "I will be looking forward to that rain. But for now I fear you should get some rest or your recovery will be delayed. And then it will be much longer before you can deliver on your promise."

Sheppard raised his hand up to caress her cheek. "Then I guess I better rest. Thanks again for bringing me food and keeping me company. I couldn't have asked for better."

Teyla reluctantly stood up and felt his hand leave her skin. The area he had touched now felt cold and bereft. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "Get well soon."

John relaxed into the bed and grinned. "Now I have a reason to do so."

Teyla gave him one last glance before she left the infirmary.

.

One week later, Teyla entered her quarters, her body warm and flushed. She immediately went into her washroom and pulled aside the fabric of her top. She knew she would need to keep it hidden but for now she would enjoy the sight of the reddened skin on her neck. She had so enjoyed the process and was glad that John, yes in private she had called him John, had introduced her to this activity.

She chuckled when she thought of not only his lips on hers but how fast she had picked up the method. And she knew he would be wearing his high necked, zipper front shirt for many days to come.

.


	3. Suspicion

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Suspicion'**_

_This episode was written by Joe Mallozi and Paul Mulli_

_._

John Sheppard cautiously approached the holding cell and studied the rather formidable form of the Wraith standing inside. He would never admit out loud that this thing scared the crap out of him. He'd seen what it had done to Sumner and he knew it could do it to him just as easily. But with the force field between him and it, he was feeling a little bit braver and hoped he showed it.

He began to walk around the outside of the cell, hoping to rattle it with his constant movement.

"_Again your kind is persistent_," the gruff almost tinny voice bellowed from the center. "_I would have thought you'd given up by now_."

"_Oh, hell, I've got all the time in the world_," Sheppard bluffed knowing they had no such thing. "_But you on the other hand…_"

The Wraith lunged forward and punched at the bars between them and sparks flew as his fist hit the electric barrier.

"_The Ancients were pretty good at shields and stuff like that, weren't they_?" John chuckled quietly as the Wraith snorted.

He continued to walk around the perimeter trying to distract the creature inside. "_I give you a week, maybe two tops_."

"_You waste your time_," the thing growled. "_I will provide you with no information_."

"_Wonder what hurts more_," Sheppard's voice was calm and curious as he circled some more. "_The gunshot wound or the hunger. Cause I'd love to help you out, but how did McKay put it…_?"

He finally stopped and looked the Wraith right in the eyes. "_We can't meet your dietary requirements_."

"_When I am free, you will be the first that I feed upon_," the creature threatened.

"_Okie dokie_," Sheppard chirped trying to sound quite flip. "_I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich._"

John turned hoping the thing didn't know how completely freaked he was that he was actually having this conversation. He'd never met anything like this in all his years in the service and he really didn't know how to handle it. So he just did his usual bit by making jokes and being sarcastic. It usually didn't help any with others but it made him feel better. And right now he needed to feel better.

"_Human!_" yelled the Wraith and John turned back to look at him. "_You think you've won a victory by my capture but by bringing me here you've only hastened your own doom. It's only a matter of time before others of my kind come to rescue me and when they do, there'll be nowhere in this world you can hide_."

John took in the creature's words and tried his damndest to keep his fear from poking out even the tiniest bit. The sarcasm and wit rushed back full force.

"_Stay positive now_," he threw at the Wraith and left the room. He really didn't want to spend any more time with this thing than he needed but he also needed to get information from it. He was right when he said more of his kind would be coming and John knew they didn't stand a chance in hell of fighting them, never mind beating them if they did come.

He moved through the halls trying to work out how they could combat this threat and headed for the control room. As he thought of all they needed to do to get prepared, he heard his name called.

"Major Sheppard!"

It was Teyla. She walked toward him in her typical graceful way and he had to admit watching her walk was a pleasant experience.

"Teyla," he greeted her back. Teyla stopped in front of him and smiled.

"I wish to thank you."

John gave her a quizzical look. "For what?"

Teyla's smile grew wider. "For saving my life today. Another moment and I would have been fed upon. Your timing was impeccable."

John smiled now. "You're welcome. Happy to oblige."

John watched and noticed Teyla seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Are you all right?" He looked behind him to where he had just come from and realized why.

"Is it stronger the closer you get?" John asked.

"Yes," Teyla answered and John saw her shiver. "The feeling is quite strong now."

John took her elbow and guided her further away from the holding cells. "Let's see if we can't find a place that's a little more comfortable for you."

They continued to a transporter and Teyla saw John touch a location far from where they presently were. They exited the transporter and walked in silence until John opened some doors and they found themselves on a small balcony overlooking the city and the ocean.

Teyla placed her hands on the railing and took in a deep breath. John moved beside her and asked, "Any better?"

"Yes, much, although I am still very aware of his presence." Teyla turned and looked directly at John's face. "I also wished to thank you, Major, for your trust in me."

John smiled and thought it was silly she was still being so formal after knowing each other for three months. "Teyla, why don't you call me John? We're not on duty right now."

Teyla bowed her head and repeated, "John." She gave a tiny smile and John thought she looked like she was testing the name on her lips. The smile grew a bit bigger and he realized she had liked being allowed to call him that. He didn't really mind either. Everyone here called him Major Sheppard and it was nice to have at least one person familiar enough to call him by his first name.

Elizabeth did on occasion but she was his boss so he didn't think that really counted. But Teyla, yeah, he and Teyla were becoming good friends. They not only went on missions together but they ate meals together and hung out during off hours. John looked back at Teyla and saw her smiling her thanks.

"I know I was upset when you first told me that you suspected an Athosian of being a traitor but Elizabeth recently informed me that you had been a staunch advocate in my defense. She said you were quite distressed when she instituted her new policies and left me out. As a leader myself, I do understand her position but it did not make the suspicions any easier to accept."

John shifted uncomfortably and gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Teyla. I didn't really have a whole lot of say in the matter."

"I am aware of that now … John," again she paused as she said the new word. She then reached out and touched his arm. "But your trust in me and your willingness to stand up for me to your own people gives me faith that our alliance is a good one."

"I'd like to think that, Teyla," John responded and leaned against the railing next to her.

They stood that way for a while in companionable silence but when the night breeze picked up, John saw Teyla shiver. He wasn't surprised; she was wearing a sleeveless top.

"Did you want to go in? It's starting to get a little chilly out here."

Teyla shook her head. "It is so peaceful and the view is lovely. I hate to leave it."

"I know what you mean," John answered. "The view is great not to mention the company. Why don't you take my jacket then?"

John started to shrug off his outer layer but Teyla shook him off. "That would leave _you_ exposed to the ocean breeze. I will be fine. Thank you, John."

"If you're sure," John checked doubtfully. He saw Teyla wrap her arms around her front and rub her hands up and down them.

"At least let me help you keep warm," John offered. He stepped up behind her and ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her arms. He wasn't sure about Teyla but he knew he was feeling warmer already. He moved even closer to block any breezes from his direction and felt Teyla lean back against him.

"Hold on," he said as he finished unzipping his jacket and spread open the sides. "Okay, now lean back."

Teyla did as told and John wrapped the sides of his jacket over her arms to cover as much of her as he could. He saw Teyla reach up and hold the sides together. John then put his arms all the way around her, trying to keep as much heat in as possible. He felt Teyla relax against his chest and her warmth permeated through his thin t-shirt.

"Warmer now?"

"Much," Teyla sighed. "I must thank you again. I did not wish to go in. This location is quite lovely and very peaceful. Thank you for bringing me here, John. It is just what I needed to ease the stress of the past few days."

"Any time, Teyla, any time," John whispered. His arms tightened more firmly around her and his lips lowered to her ear. "I agree that this alliance will most definitely be a good one."

Teyla turned her head slightly so their lips were but a breath away. "Yes, I believe this will be very good."

As their lips came together in passion, their assumptions were confirmed.

.

.


	4. The Brotherhood

.

.

_**'****The Brotherhood**'_

_This episode was written by Martin Gero_

_._

"_I'm heading to bed_," Rodney announced as he walked back from talking to Allina.

"_Which bed might that be?_" Sheppard asked mischievously.

Rodney did a double take and looked very confused as he stopped in the doorway. "_Heh, what?"_

Ford chuckled quietly and confided, "_Think Allina might have a little crush on you, Doc_." He held his thumb and forefinger together to indicate how little.

Rodney looked even more confused and glanced back at the beautiful historian who was now speaking with her assistant across the room. "_What? She does_?"

Teyla gave a tiny grin and responded, "_It is very clear to us all_."

Rodney's perplexed expression grew. "_It is?_"

Sheppard gave a slight eye roll. "_Well, everyone but you apparently_."

Rodney now moved in closer to his teammates. "_Well, should I have … you sure about this_?"

"_Yeah, pretty sure, yeah_," Sheppard replied as he tore off another piece of the crusty bread with his teeth and chewed.

"_What should I do_?" Rodney whispered fervently.

Sheppard's face turned confused now. "_You don't know what to do_?"

Rodney glared at him. "_I know what to do eventually. I mean, what should I do now? Should I say something to her?"_

Sheppard finished chewing his bread and smirked. "_Tell you what, Valentino; wait 'til tomorrow. You'll be more on your game after you get some rest._"

Rodney seemed to consider that answer. "_Oh, right, right, good answer_." He raised his voice slightly and called out to the room, "_Good night._"

As he left, the others just chuckled and finished their late night snack. Allina and her assistant said good night shortly after and Ford kept his eyes glued down the hallway to see where they went.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, too," he mumbled as he rose from the table.

Sheppard shook his head and snorted. "Gonna see if Rodney's still where he says he is?"

Ford made a face but his eyes twinkled with that little kid innocence he could never hide. He waved at them and said, "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

John and Teyla sat in companionable silence for a few minutes longer then John said, "Guess we closed the place down, huh? We should probably shut off all the lights and settle down ourselves."

Teyla nodded and they moved through the room blowing out all the candles except one which they used to find their way through the hallways.

As they walked, Sheppard thought back to Rodney and his complete oblivious personality. He chuckled. "I wonder if McKay will ever be able to have a relationship. The man is just too awkward with people."

Teyla moved in closer and asked, "So Major, do _you_ know what to do if someone has a crush on _you_?"

"Sure I do," John replied confidently.

"Really," Teyla returned. "I would love to hear it."

John stopped and looked at Teyla teasingly. "Why, do _you_ have a crush on me?"

Teyla gave the teasing right back. "And what if I did? What would you do?"

John grinned. "What would you do to _show me_ you had a crush on me? I'd need to make sure first, wouldn't I?"

Teyla looked up like she was seriously considering the question. "I suppose I would lightly flirt with you, perhaps follow you around the room with my eyes, smile when you look at me. Would that be enough to let you know?"

"Yeah, maybe," John reflected.

"So, now what would you do?" Teyla challenged him.

John's grin grew bigger. "Well, I guess maybe I'd try and get you alone."

Teyla looked around and saw that they were right outside the room she was staying in that night and the hallway was empty. "We are presently alone," she pointed out.

"Right, uh…" John's grin slipped and he glanced around nervously. Was she still playing or was she serious? He wished he knew because it could be pretty damned embarrassing if he took things seriously and she was only joking.

"Well, then I guess I might take your hand and pull you in close," John continued.

Teyla set the candle down on a nearby table and took John's hand. "Like this? _Show _me what you would do next."

John had started to notice the intensity of Teyla's gaze and he dared to hope that she _wasn't _just playing with him. If McKay had put her up to this, he would kill him. He'd do worse than that it if it was Ford. But he decided to take a chance.

He opened the door to the room behind him, grabbed the candle in one hand and hers in the other and led her in before closing the door again. He put the candle down and turned to face her. Teyla was looking innocently around the room. It wasn't anything fancy and he knew his room was similar. It had a small bed in one corner, dresser and a few candles for light.

Teyla stepped boldly toward Sheppard and said, "I believe you were going to show me what you would do if you knew I had a crush on you. Something about taking my hand, was it?"

"Yeah," John breathed out harshly. "Yeah, that was it. I'd take your hand …" John did just that and tugged gently until Teyla was standing very close.

"Maybe I'd run my hands up and down your arms," and John illustrated this as well. When he did he saw Teyla take in a deep breath and almost quiver as his hands ran along her silky skin. The feel of it was like nothing he had ever touched before.

She tilted her head up to look at his face and John got lost in her eyes. She was communicating something to him and it seemed like it was a little more than _'I've got a crush on you_.' He was so gonna pay if he was reading her wrong.

"I guess next I'd lean down and try to kiss you just to see if maybe I was moving too fast." John lowered his head slowly, waiting for her to laugh and step away saying it had all been a joke. He hoped to God it wasn't.

Teyla leaned in a bit closer and commented, "Definitely not too fast."

John took this as his cue that she really wanted this so he wasted no time. His right hand moved to her cheek to caress the side of her face and his left hand slipped behind her back to tug her even closer. As he pulled, he saw her eyes close and her lips part and he knew he had just had the door to heaven opened for him.

His lips descended until he felt hers under them. They floated over the surface and skimmed around the edges and then finally he closed his own lips and devoured what was being offered. Teyla's hands found their way around his neck and John groaned when he felt her supple body pressed to his. Oh yeah, heaven.

His mouth continued to assault hers and she fought back with equal fervor until they were both breathing quite rapidly. He led her to the edge of the bed and lowered her onto the rough blanket. He got no resistance at all.

His mouth returned to hover above hers and he grinned fully this time. "So, would this be okay if I knew someone had a crush on me?"

Teyla took another deep breath and pulled until he was flush against her. Her hands slid into his hair and pulled so his lips were touching hers. "It is a very good place to start but I will reserve judgment for when you have finished."

John chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "No pressure though."

His lips floated across her cheek and back to her lips where he tasted heaven once more. The feelings inside him were intense and he wondered why he had never attempted anything like this before. He knew why, she was a member of his team and he respected the heck out of her. But he had also desired her from the first moment he had seen her.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Teyla?" John asked softly. "I know it started out as a chuckle but you can still get out of it if you want."

Teyla's eyes widened and she looked almost fearful. "Is that what you wish? To … get out of it?"

"Hell no!" John growled. "I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Teyla gave a seductive smile. "I believe I was ready for this since you pushed your way into my tent on Athos."

John grinned. "I think I was ready then too but we somehow never got out of the starting gate." At Teyla's confused look he just shook his head and lowered his mouth to kiss her again. Her response was immediate and John pulled her in even closer, wanting to feel her body pressed next to his.

Teyla apparently had similar feelings but seemed to be impatient with the barrier they had between them. Her hands slid under his t-shirt and shoved upward. John eased back just enough to allow her to remove it from his torso then his lips attached themselves to hers once again.

Time floated by as lips continued searching and exploring lips and then hands became jealous and decided to join in the game. Teyla's hands had been leisurely trailing along John's back and through his hair while their lips had been dancing over each other's but now John thought it wasn't fair she was the only one to experience the pleasure.

He lifted himself onto his elbows and gazed down at her, noticing her chest heaving with passion. That was a good sign; they'd only been kissing. Maybe he could get her really breathing heavy if he tried a little more. But he needed to let her know something first.

"Teyla," he said as he ran a finger along her cheek. "I hope you know I have the deepest respect for you. You're a valuable member of my team and I'd never want to do anything to jeopardize that. But I also seem to have quite a bit of passion building up inside me for you as well. I'm hoping maybe we can somehow keep the respect while still working on the passion thing."

"I see no reason we cannot explore each other passionately and not have our respect remain quite strong. I also have a deep respect for you, John. And I know of your respect for me. It is evident in the way you treat me at all times. I am very grateful for it."

John smiled. "I just didn't want you to think that because we're doing … this … that I don't still respect you in every way."

Teyla's eyes filled with mischief and she raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps you will respect me more."

John actually groaned at those words but his grin was larger than ever. "Perhaps I will but will _you _still respect _me_?"

"That is yet to be seen," she replied impishly and John could stand it no longer, his mouth lowered and plundered hers again. Teyla joined in enthusiastically.

Clothes flew and hands and lips travelled as passion overtook them. Tender words passed between joined lips and breathing grew heavy. Soft met hard, silky met rough and limbs and curves rolled and tossed on the bed, intertwined until both male and female lay most intimately together.

"Well?" John asked nervously as he hovered above a panting Teyla. She lifted a sweat slicked arm and caressed his face, also damp with exertion.

She gave a smile that showed her deep satisfaction and fulfillment. "Yes, John, my _respect _for you has exceeded all expectations. It is my hope that we can continue this mutual respect for each other."

John chuckled and lowered himself to lie beside her. "Just give me a few minutes and maybe I can rustle up a little _more_ respect tonight."

"If I give you more time to recover perhaps you could manage more than _a little_ respect."

John just groaned and hoped he was up for the challenge.

.

.


End file.
